Dende's revenge and A Parrot love story
by Windfeather Song
Summary: This is so funny it took me three days to right it because i kept laughing in between! if i give any more details i'll give away the whole story. PlZ don't hate this story because of the first chapter! the second chapter is better, i promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Be prepared. your in for serious stupidity.**

Eighteen was just sitting outside in a lawn chair. Doing nothing. Not a thing in the world that seemed to be interesting. She just sat there. Minding her own business, bored, until…….

" FUZZY LIKE CRACKER! BAWK!," screeched a strange voice from behind her.

" What the heck?," said 18, rather startled. It wasn't Krillin or anybody she knew, that was for sure.

" BAWK! FUZZY WANT A CRACKER! BAWK!," screeched the strange creature.

" Who are you!," she yelled, springing out of the chair and bracing for battle (A/N: she does that a lot, doesn't she?). She turned to see it was no other than….a parrot?

" You've got to be kidding me? A bird? A stupid little bird that can talk?," said 18, calming down a bit.

" Stupid little bird! Bawk! Stupid little bird!," said the parrot, not moving an inch.

" Shut up, you dumb bird!," said 18, trying to intimadate the parrot.

" You shut up! Bawk! You shut up!," said the parrot, still staring inisently.

" You shut up!," said 18, slightly annoyed.

" You shut up! Bawk!"

" No, you shut up!"

" No, you shut up!"

" No, you shut up!"

" Stop that!"

" Stop that!"

" Grrrr…!"

" Stupid bird! Bawk! Stupid bird!"

" I'm gonna ring your neck if you don't shut up!"

" Ring your neck!"

" No, ring your neck!"

" Ring your neck! Bawk! Stupid Bird!"

" That's it!"

She lunged at the parrot, pinned it to the ground, and was ready to blast it's lights out, when…….

" 18! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!," screamed Krillin, running to the bird's aid.

" I'm going to wipe that smurk off that crummy face of yours," said 18, firing up the blast at the parrot.

" 18! DON'T DO IT!," said Krillin, crashing into 18 and pinning her the ground.

She picked up the bird and slammed it into Krillin's face and knocking him to the ground.

" IT'S A BIRD, 18! NOT A BASEBALL BAT!," said Krillin, holding his jaw.

" Bawk! Fuzzy hurt! Bawk!," screeched the parrot, lying on the ground.

Krillin quickly recovered and ran to the bird's aid.

" Please be alright!," said Krillin, crying over the bird.

" It's just a bird, Krillin," said 18 emtionless.

" Please don't go," he said, sobing, " I love you, Fuzzy."

" Oh, Dende. Please tell me he did not just say that," said 18, eyes bigger than dinner places and her jaw in the sand.

_On the lookout..._

" THAT"S IT!," yelled a very angry Dende, " QUIT CALLIN HERE!"

" Master, please calm down," said Mr. Popo.

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE ALWAYS ASKING FOR HELP EVERYTIME THEY SO WELL PLEASE! WELL I'M SICK OF IT," yelled Dende, boiling.

Dende took of his shoe and hurled it down to Earth faster than the speed of light.

_Back on Earth..._

Eighteen never saw it coming. A flamming shoe came out of nowhere and smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground.

" What the heck?," said 18, dizzy after being shot in the head by Dende's shoe.

Suddently, Dende showed up out of nowhere.

" Give me my shoe back, mortal," said Dende, still boiling.

" I don't have your crummy shoe!," said 18, still confused.

" Don't make me sick Piccolo on you!," said Dende, red as a tomato.

" I told you don't have your shoe!," said 18, with her head still stuck in the sand.

" Alright, you asked for it!," said Dende. Dende did some kind of random hand trick and soon enough, Piccolo was standing infont of her, cracking his knuckels.

" Yo. Sup ma peps. what's the 411 homies?," said Piccolo, dressed like a gangster with a gold tooth in his mouth and a huge gold chain around his neck.

" Um... What ran you over with a train?," said 18, sarcasticly.

" Get her, Piccolo!," comanded Dende.

" Peas, love, and gold, man. I can't hurt no ladie," said Piccolo, making the pease sign with his hand.

" It's Pease, Love and Joy! Not peas, love, and gold!," said 18, standing up finally.

" Oh, ya! How yall know? you ain't no gangsta! I'm a brotha the hood, yall!," said Piccolo in his defence.

" No, your a brother from the trash can," said 18, cleverly.

" Them fightin words, yo. Put ya money where your mouth is and show me what ya got!," said Piccolo, bracing for battle.

" With plesure," said 18, showing her evil side.

With in seconds, Piccolo was out cold. it only took one swift punch to the gut to knock his lights out. She was a bit disappointed, though. She was ready to rock his world.

" Now for you, tough guy," she said, cracking her knuckels.

Dende saw his life flash before his eyes as death stood before him.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."

The cry of pain echoed over millons upon millions of miles across the solor system.

Dende had recived the wedgie of his life time. a wedgie that could only only be descibed as... the super atomic, triple over drive, death wedgie.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!," yelled Krillin as his beloved bird passed on before his eyes.

" I am surround by idiots," said 18 as she sat back down in her lawn chair, paying no attention to the drama that befell before her eyes.

" _This is going to_ _a long day..."_

**Like the story? Review and i'll post more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Alternate Version

**Ok. I didn't exactly like the ending of the original version, so this one is the same as the last, but with an alternate ending. Enjoy!**

Eighteen was just sitting outside in a lawn chair. Doing nothing. Not a thing in the world that seemed to be interesting. She just sat there. Minding her own business, bored, until…….

" FUZZY LIKE CRACKER! BAWK!," screeched a strange voice from behind her.

" What the heck?," said 18, rather startled. It wasn't Krillin or anybody she knew, that was for sure.

" BAWK! FUZZY WANT A CRACKER! BAWK!," screeched the strange creature.

" Who are you!," she yelled, springing out of the chair and bracing for battle (A/N: she does that a lot, doesn't she?). She turned to see it was no other than….a parrot?

" You've got to be kidding me? A bird? A stupid little bird that can talk?," said 18, calming down a bit.

" Stupid little bird! Bawk! Stupid little bird!," said the parrot, not moving an inch.

" Shut up, you dumb bird!," said 18, trying to intimadate the parrot.

" You shut up! Bawk! You shut up!," said the parrot, still staring inisently.

" You shut up!," said 18, slightly annoyed.

" You shut up! Bawk!"

" No, you shut up!"

" No, you shut up!"

" No, you shut up!"

" Stop that!"

" Stop that!"

" Grrrr…!"

" Stupid bird! Bawk! Stupid bird!"

" I'm gonna ring your neck if you don't shut up!"

" Ring your neck!"

" No, ring your neck!"

" Ring your neck! Bawk! Stupid Bird!"

" That's it!"

She lunged at the parrot, pinned it to the ground, and was ready to blast it's lights out, when…….

" 18! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!," screamed Krillin, running to the bird's aid.

" I'm going to wipe that smurk off that crummy face of yours," said 18, firing up the blast at the parrot.

" 18! DON'T DO IT!," said Krillin, crashing into 18 and pinning her the ground.

She picked up the bird and slammed it into Krillin's face and knocking him to the ground.

" IT'S A BIRD, 18! NOT A BASEBALL BAT!," said Krillin, holding his jaw.

" Bawk! Fuzzy hurt! Bawk!," screeched the parrot, lying on the ground.

Krillin quickly recovered and ran to the bird's aid.

" Please be alright!," said Krillin, crying over the bird.

" It's just a bird, Krillin," said 18 emtionless.

" Please don't go," he said, sobing, " I love you, Fuzzy."

" Oh, Dende. Please tell me he did not just say that," said 18, eyes bigger than dinner places and her jaw in the sand.

_On the lookout..._

" THAT"S IT!," yelled a very angry Dende, " QUIT CALLIN HERE!"

" Master, please calm down," said Mr. Popo.

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE ALWAYS ASKING FOR HELP EVERYTIME THEY SO WELL PLEASE! WELL I'M SICK OF IT," yelled Dende, boiling.

Dende took of his shoe and hurled it down to Earth faster than the speed of light.

_Back on Earth..._

Eighteen never saw it coming. A flamming shoe came out of nowhere and smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground.

" What the heck?," said 18, dizzy after being shot in the head by Dende's shoe.

Suddently, Dende showed up out of nowhere.

" Give me my shoe back, mortal," said Dende, still boiling.

" I don't have your crummy shoe!," said 18, still confused.

" Don't make me sick Piccolo on you!," said Dende, red as a tomato.

" I told you don't have your shoe!," said 18, with her head still stuck in the sand.

" Alright, you asked for it!," said Dende. Dende did some kind of random hand trick and soon enough, Piccolo was standing infont of her, cracking his knuckels.

" Yo. Sup ma peps. what's the 411 homies?," said Piccolo, dressed like a gangster with a gold tooth in his mouth and a huge gold chain around his neck.

" Um... What ran you over with a train?," said 18, sarcasticly.

" Get her, Piccolo!," comanded Dende.

" Peas, love, and gold, man. I can't hurt no ladie," said Piccolo, making the pease sign with his hand.

" It's Pease, Love and Joy! Not peas, love, and gold!," said 18, standing up finally.

" Oh, ya! How yall know? you ain't no gangsta! I'm a brotha the hood, yall!," said Piccolo in his defence.

" No, your a brother from the trash can," said 18, cleverly.

" Them fightin words, yo. Put ya money where your mouth is and show me what ya got!," said Piccolo, bracing for battle.

" With plesure," said 18, showing her evil side.

With in seconds, Piccolo was out cold. it only took one swift punch to the gut to knock his lights out. She was a bit disappointed, though. She was ready to rock his world.

" Now for you, tough guy," she said, cracking her knuckels.

Dende saw his life flash before his eyes as death stood before him.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."

The cry of pain echoed over millons upon millions of miles across the solor system.

Dende had recived the wedgie of his life time. a wedgie that could only only be descibed as... the super atomic, triple over drive, death wedgie.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!," yelled Krillin as his beloved bird passed on before his eyes.

" I am surround by idiots," said 18 as she sat back down in her lawn chair, paying no attention to the drama that befell before her eyes.

" _This is going to_ _a long day..."_

" HA HA! TRICKED YA!," said Fuzzy, waking up from the dead.

" WHAT?," yelled 18 and Krillin, and anyone else who was there at the time.

" Fuzzy android!," said Fuzzy, evilly.

" THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!," yelled 18 while Krillin still had his jaw on ground.

Suddently, a televison screen popped up out of nowhere.

" My Android 18," said Dr.Gero, appearing on the screen, " I am dead right now thanks to your _lovely _brother, but I can still torture you from HFIL, so expect more small hendirances like Fuzzy here, Good luck (_laughs evily)_."

Then the screen was gone.

" Well I'm glad your happy," said 18, watching Krillin hug his new bird.

" _This really is going to a long day..."_

**Like this one better? Review and let me know!**


End file.
